finalfantasyfandomcom_vi-20200216-history
Paragon
Paragon (Desolatio in the Italian version) is a secret boss in Final Fantasy X-2. He is located in the bottom of the Via Infinito dungeon under Bevelle. Supposedly, Paragon is the aeon born from Lord Zaon's fayth, summoned by Lady Yunalesca. He was the first Final Summoning used to destroy the first Sin derived from Yu Yevon. Paragon is ferociously swift and powerful. His physical attacks are devastating to one character, but the real threat lays in his Genesis attack. This magic-based blast affects each party member and delivers considerable damage to all. This weapon-type boss is considered to be one of Final Fantasy X-2's two real superbosses, along with Trema who awaits the party after Paragon's defeat. It could be argued, and very reasonably so that all of the bosses faced in descending through the cloisters in Via Infinito are super bosses, but Paragon and Trema are the creme-de-la-creme. Battle Preparation It is important what you equip before going into battle with Paragon, because you will not be able to switch anything between battles with Trema. To survive Paragon's strong and fast attacks, you will want to have high Defense and Magic Defense. The Valiant Lustre Garment Grid is perfect to help with that problem. You will also need high HP, and the Dark Knight dressphere is perfect for that, because it also has high Defense. Equip two girls with the Dark Knight dressphere, and have them wear with Crystal Bangles, and they should have 9,999 HP. You may also want to equip a girl with a Ribbon, so she does not get affected by the Itchy status that Paragon can cause with his attacks. Have the other Dark Knight use a Defense Bracer, this will come in handy for the Trema battle. Your third girl should be a Gunner with a Cat-Nip accessory, and something that raises Luck, such as a Rabite's Foot or Key to Success. The Highroads Wind Garment Grid is good for her, because of the First Strike status. Make sure your Gunner enters the battle in critical health so she can do 9,999 damage with each hit. With this setup, you will be ready for Paragon. Battle Strategy Once the battle begins, try to use Trigger Happy with your Gunner as soon as possible. If you can get every shot off (and are in critical health), then most of Paragon's HP will be gone. Sometimes, though, he will attack her first, killing her. Revive her as soon as possible, and try to get Trigger Happy off quickly, for his Genesis attack will surely kill her. Heal your Dark Knights to full, but do not attack him. Revive the Gunner, and have her use Trigger Happy again. The second full Trigger Happy should put an end to Paragon. You may also want to go around the edge of the Valiant Lustre grid so you get an extra 80 to your Defense and Magic Defense, but this could be a waste, as your Gunner kills him fairly quickly. After this battle and some cutscenes, you go straight to the Trema battle, without healing, so be sure to watch what your health is when you kill Paragon. It is worth mentioning that Paragon is slightly easier in his Oversouled form. He has slightly more HP, but he does not use Genesis as often, instead, he uses high level magic. To Oversoul him, simply fight Ultima or Omega Weapons. When one of them Oversouls, escape the battle, and when you fight Paragon, he will be Oversouled. Related enemies *Trema *Omega Weapon *Ultima Weapon ''Final Fantasy X'' *Nemesis *Omega Weapon *Ultima Weapon Gallery File:FFX-2 Genesis.PNG|Genesis Thể_loại:Những con trùm trong Final Fantasy X-2 Thể_loại:Những con trùm siêu cấp